Cyrrae
C'yrrae (sometimes spelled "Cyrae") is a draenei paladin or "albino spacegoat". She is a rather cranky sort most of the time and will usually have something negative to say about anything. It's probably a good thing she's usually too busy harassing her trouble-making friends to bother strangers. Personality On a normal day, Cyrrae is stand-offish and unfriendly. She looks down on those around her as if they are beneath her notice, and when spoken to, will often say the meanest thing that pops into her head. She criticizes everything and always knows best. Should being surly and unfriendly not chase people away, she plays up the pious paladin card, trumpeting about the Light and the Naaru and other such nonsense. This facade seems to be her method of weeding out boring people from interesting people she would like to associate with. It's also great for blowing off some steam. Cyrrae is much more kind-hearted than she allows others to see. She'll deny it if confronted just to be contradictory, however. But, she does use her Light-given powers to heal. Whenever she finds a wounded or ill person, she goes out of her way to tend them, discarding her facade carelessly. She doesn't really buy into the Light so much as to preach at others. She's a firm believer that if someone wants to find the Light, they will do so on their own. As a result, she doesn't turn people away just because they happen to consort with demons or shady types. In fact, Cyrrae seems to purposely seek out the sort of people her fellow followers of the Light frown upon. Her best friend is a Gnome rogue, and most of her cohorts are less than perfect. She readily stops pretending to be such a rude goat whenever presented with someone eccentric and amusing. Gnomes seem to be her favorite sort of company for reasons unexplained. Perhaps it's the various explosions. Her friends often find themselves being nagged constantly. She worries about their safety and urges them to do "the right thing", or to at least "stay out of trouble". So, really, she's an annoying space-goat. Background '''O'nce upon a time, there was a space ship full of space goats, zipping around through space doing space-y things that have little to do with Azeroth. On that ship lived a sister, Cyrrae, and her little brother, Chimrin. She was a vindicator-in-training, and he an aspiring anchorite. Their future looked bright and hopeful. That is, until someone decided it would be a good idea to crash into Azeroth. Chimrin was lost in the crash, and it left Cyrrae very distraught and angry at the world. She took up the biggest mace she could find and started bashing brains in left and right. Typical, right? Well, of course her powers waned as her belief in the Naaru and the Light became jaded. There wasn't much to do after her powers faded except drink and pick fights she could not win. This went on for some time. Then, one night, she woke in a dingy cell in the Cathedral of Light with a splitting headache. The most annoying bell was ringing, and would not stop. Just as she was about to shout at whoever was ringing it, a disembodied voice chimed, "He lives". She never did find anyone nearby who could have said it, but she knew what it meant. Somewhere, out there, Chimrin was alive. Probably, anyway. Disembodied voices aren't always trust-worthy. Anyway, Cyrrae was determined to find him, and she would not be such a miserable wreck when she did. With a burning determination worthy of a rousing "Eye of the Tiger" interlude, she got on the path to self-improvement. Drinking became a rarity, and she channeled her violent nature to more productive means--such as hitting cows instead of people. Her faith in the light improved, and so did her powers. All was going according to the alien lampshades' Naaru's plans. Many long and boring years of Cyrrae becoming pious and a chronic nagger passed. The only thing of note that happened in this period was that she honed her powers and used them for healing. She had become a sissy holy paladin that bubbled and ran away when danger came. Only, not really because Cyrrae's always been hot-blooded enough to just rush headlong into trouble. Skipping ahead! The Death Knight uprising finally brought what Cyrrae had been waiting for. Her brother had rerolled as a Death Knight returned after a long, perilous journey under the control of the Lich King. And there was much rejoicing and swearing that she would never let anything happen to Chimrin again. Whether she will be true to that oath or not remains to be seen. Quotes '''Herself * "Did your mother drop you on your head very much as a child?" * "That's not a good idea." * "Get this thing off of me!" * "Ugh. Pathetic." Others * "And thus I clothe my naked villainy with old odd ends, stol'n forth of holy writ; and seem a saint, when most I play the devil." -- William Shakespeare * "It's not that I'm afraid to die, I just don't want to be there when it happens." -- Woody Allen Trivia * Favorite food: Homemade Cherry Pie * Considers Grimpul to be her closest friend * Frequently followed by mana wyrmlings * Was once an avid book collector * Is shorter than her little brother * Can still drink most alcoholics under the table See also * Chimrin * Crash Project * User:Cyrrae Extra Links * Armory Category:Draenei Category:Paladin Category:Draenei Paladin Category:2016